Betrayal your best enemy
by Hotfireball1
Summary: Layla's pregnant with who's baby Sky, Brandon  or Nabu. Problem is Sky doesn't remember what happened that night, but what happens when Nabu gets with someone he thinks is Layla. Relationships on the edge RATED M
1. Chapter 1

**DON'T OWN WINX CLUB**

**ALCOHOL IS MENTIONED IN THE STORY I DON'T RECRUIT PEOPLE TO DRINK IT. IT JUST HELPS MAKE STORY MAKE SENSE. SORRY IF YOU DON'T LIKE STORIES ABOUT THAT.**

**PAIRINGS : YOU'LL SEE THINGS ARE MESSED UP IN THIS STORY. mostly about layla in this chapter**

**warnings : rated m for a reason**

"Hey Layla you look great" Brandon complimented her. She had a on tan faux fur jacket buttoned up to the top and acid wash skinny jeans , giraffe print pumps. Her reddish brownish hair was down and curled but the left side was braided keeping it out of her face. "Thanks" Layla smiled. "You don't look bad yourself" She said. He had on a green hoodie, under the hoodie has a blue and yellow striped tee and light blue straight leg jeans, he wore yellow converses. "Hey did you see where the guys were?" he asked Layla. "No I didn't" Layla replied. "I'll call Flora and ask her were they are, she had a date with Heliah" Layla told him. "I don't think you need to call her" Brandon chuckled. Flora walked in the fruitti music bar wearing a pink Hooded Double Breasted Belted Pea Coat white skinny jeans and grey ankle boots. "Hey Layla! hey Brandon!"she greeted. She hugged Layla the awkwardly waved at Brandon. "Where have you guys been the whole gang is waiting for you guys at Bloom's place" Flora informed. "Oh yeah! Today is Bloom's birthday I forgot" Layla said feeling stupid. "I did too" Flora admitted ,"let's go to the mall to buy her a gift". Layla bought Bloom a pair of boots , that she saw her looking at a couple of weeks ago. Flora bought her a natural beauty set .Brandon didn't know what to buy her so he just got her a gift card. "Bloom's house is a bit far away i'll give you guys a ride" Flora offered. Brandon and Layla hopped into the light green sedan hybrid Lexus .

They arrived at Bloom's apartment building they parked at the visitors area and took the gifts and went in. "Hey you guys are late" Musa said, opening the door for them to come in. Musa had on a red mini dress and white boots. "Aren't you cold? "Layla asked Musa walking in. "No it's warm in here" Musa told her. She was right it was warm and toasty. They put their coats on the coat rack. "Where have you been?" Stella pouted at Brandon. "Well i"m here now" Brandon said. he kissed Stella. Stella had on white bootie shorts and orange elbow tee "put the gifts on the gift table with a bunch of other ones" She said gesturing to Flora and Layla. "Flora what happened i called like 30 times!" Heliah hugged Flora " I know, I left my phone in the car" she replied. "oh OK "Heliah responded.

"Where's Nabu?" Layla asked Roxy, who was digging in the punch bowl. "He's in the bathroom he'll be back in a few" She responded. Layla walked over to Bloom "Hey bloom Happy Birthday" Layla said hugging Bloom. "Thanks Layla" Bloom said. "Hey bloom sky's looking for you" Tecna told Bloom. Tecna had on a "OK" bloom said and walked over to Sky. "Bloom i have to tell you something" Layla said "Wait Layla i'll be right there" Bloom assured. Layla was mad she Bloom something that happened at the mall and Bloom only wanted to talk to her _boyfriend_. She hated the fact that all the girls acted like they only had time for their boyfriends she only liked Roxy out of all of them.

Layla had a boyfriend too but her friends always came before him . "Hey Layla" Nabu interrupted Layla's thoughts. "Hey boo" Layla greeted Nabu. He her to the leather love seat. "So Layla i haven't seen you in while " Nabu started when Riven came in with 4, 12 packs of bud light beer. "Riven I told buy non-alcoholic" Musa pouted ."Don't act like you won't drink any" Riven said smiling. "I know I will" Brandon chuckled walking over to get some of the beer. "Brandon better only get one you know your easily drunken" Stella reminded him. But Brandon ignored rolled his eyes. Pretty soon all the guys got about maybe 5-8 bottles of beer but Heliah who had one. Just as Stella said Brandon is easily drunken he was tipping over after just one drink. The girls didn't drink much but maybe one bottle or like Flora none. Just then the door bell rung. Flora rushed to answer. A tall copper haired boy about eighteen stood at the door wearing a leather coat and under was teal tee and a black jeans he had on tan boots. "Hey, is Roxy here?" He asked in a nervous voice. "Yes, she is" Flora said in her mellow voice. "Roxy someone's here for you" Flora yelled. Roxy got up and came to the door. "Oh Ian your here" She said smiling. "come in" She gestured.

"Wow this is a nice place" Ian said looking around bloom's place. He sat down. "This place needs some music" Musa said grabbing Bloom cd case. "You're right" Tecna agreed. Musa put on Sexy and i know it by LMAFO "I hate that song" Bloom said making a disgusted face. "I 'll change it but only because it's your birthday" Musa teased. "Hey... Layla" Brandon said coming over by her on the love seat where Nabu was, but he was talking to Riven .Timmy and sky in the kitchen."Brandon?" Layla said as she looked around the other girls weren't there. "Where are the girls?" Layla asked sliding over from Brandon she felt uncomfortable. " I.. don't ... know..." Brandon said slowly. Layla could see that he was drunk her mom told her never be in a room alone with a drunk man so she got up. "Nabu! are you here "she yelled hoping that maybe the guys "Brandon I have to go to the bathroom" Layla lied. She didn't have to to the bathroom she wanted to get away from Brandon. She went down the narrow wall that was filled with pictures of the winx and the specialist. She went into the door on the right. The bathroom had a theme of seashells with seashell towels and decorations. She spent a couple of minutes to make it seem reasonable that see had to pee. When she was done she flushed the toilet. opened the door. "Brandon !" she screamed. He was at the door waiting for her. He pushed her back inside. "STOP BRANDON!"she yelled. He pushed Layla in the huge bath tub and laid on top off her. Layla tried to retain his arm but he was just too strong. "BRANDON STOP" Layla shrieked. "PLEASE" she yelled still hoping someone was in the house. He didn't say nothing. What happened to the everyone at the party.. she couldn't then she started to remember.

**FLASHBACK STARTS**

Layla had fell on the floor barfing she didn't fell so good after drink all those beers "Layla we'll go get you some medicine" Tecna said then she left with Bloom. Nabu's car broke down so the guys went to fix it and the rest of the girls were at the store buying some stuff to clean up the barf. Soon after Layla fell asleep.

**FLASH BACK ENDS**

"BRANDON LET GO OF ME !" Layla bite him on the arm."ouch" he said. He started pulling off Layla's top. Layla had enough she had he hands free she slapped him. Brandon didn't stop she didn't slap him hard enough before she could try again they heard a voice yelling "Brandon, Layla where are you two!" It was Sky. being drunk Brandon forgot to lock the door. The door nob turned "WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON HERE!" Sky yelled at the sight of Brandon on top of half naked Layla.

"SKY HELP ME"Layla screamed Sky rushed over to stop Brandon. "Brandon are you out of your mind" he pulled Brandon off. "thank you sky "Layla hugged Sky. Sky got a tingle on his privates when Layla's privates touched his. A thump started passing though is body. He backed up a bit and locked the bathroom door "What are you doing?" Layla asked. "Doing something Bloom won't give me" he replied Layla didn't like were this was going. Brandon and Sky were in the bathroom with her. Sky found some masking tape in the bathroom cabinet _Why would Bloom put tape in the bathroom? _Layla thought. Actually she could think of a lot of reasons why she could have tape in the bathroom but this wasn't helping her case. He wrapped the tape around her mouth and her arms and legs she couldn't move but he put in so she could breathe. He removed her acid wash jeans and removed her polka dot pink bra and her matching panties, her boots fell to the floor. Her cerulean colored eyes filled with tears. he started unzipping his pants he pushed her to the pushed his d*** inside her she could do nothing about it after her arms and legs were taped together. After a couple of minutes he stopped and said "Brandon your turn" Brandon did did the same. after they were done they got dressed. Sky took the tape off the body and mouth then ordered her to get dressed. Layla kept on weeping. Sky opened the bathroom door made Brandon get out "If you tell anyone your gonna regret that " Sky threatened.

**EDITED**


	2. Chapter 2

**SECOND CHAPTER**

**WARNINGS : NONE**

**PAIRINGS :YOU'LL SEE**

It's been about 3 1/2 months since Bloom's party; Layla sat on the pearl colored toilet the lid was down the bathroom of her apartment that she lived alone in. The bathroom was themed as waves. _I really hope this isn't true_ she said to her self looking at the pregnancy test in her hand. It had said **positive** she wish it didn't say that since the fact see didn't know who's the baby for. It could be for Nabu, if it was for him that wouldn't be a problem. It could also be for Sky which that would be a problem or Brandon .Then again she just could explain Nabu what happened. Other thoughts were pouring in her mind_ if the baby isn't Nabu's baby I_ _couldn't hide it because of the skin unless it looked 100% like me_. She put the test in a 2 plastic bags and put in the the trash can. She left the bathroom and entered her large blue room she put on her cream night gown and climbed into bed. She turned of the light and covered put in her green comforter. She began thinking again _I bet everyone could see my stomach it's getting bigger every day_.

"DING DONG" her door bell rung. She jumped out of bed and went to the door. "Whoa Layla you're going to sleep already it's only 8pm" Stella asked looking at her attire. "Oh i'm tired" Layla said honesty. "Come in"Layla said. "So Layla we haven't heard from you in while the last time we talked was at my party you left early, was it all those drinks?" Bloom asked Layla. "And last month i saw you at the mall and you just ran out the mall" Stella added. "I saw you at the park and you pretended like you didn't see me" Musa said "and you look a bit thick" Roxy put in. "are you calling her fat?" Tecna asked. "Of course not she just look thicker, I's a good thing." Roxy reasoned. "Stop talking" Flora said being the only reasonable person of the group. "Thank you flora" Layla said get up from were she was sitting. "We'll we came here to sleep over at your place" Stella spilled the beans. "You guys want sleep over at my place ?" Layla questioned "yea Layla is that a problem"Tecna asked "of course not" Layla lied.

_If the girls spend the night they'll see somethings wrong with me, they already seen me got bigger._ "Why do you look so Chubby" Stella brought up again."STELLA!"Bloom said and gave Stella a stern look. "So anyone hungry?" Layla asked trying to change the subject. "No, we just ate before we got here" Musa answered for everyone. "Lets catch some TV" Flora suggested picking up the grey remote of the wooded brown coffee table. "Sure go head" Layla said. "wait, I have some movies in my bag i'll go get it" Bloom called out ,getting up to get the movies. She came back with the movies, Stella grabbed them out her hand "Let me see!" She cried as if she was a toddler. "OK I have 6 movies which one should we watch first?" Bloom asked. "The scary one" Stella cried. "oh Stella everyone knows your gonna be the first one scared" Tecna laughed. "That's not true" Stella reasoned. "Just let her watch it" Roxy said making a annoyed face.

Only 25 minutes into the movie ,Stella was curled behind Musa. Tecna looked at her and grinned. Stella got mad cause Tecna was right. The girls where watching the scene where the door opened and a man with a knife jumped up and stabbed someone. Then Layla's door did the same. The girls jumped and hid behind the sofas. "Layla "The voice yelled. Layla realized it was Nabu."Hey Nabu" She said jumping out from the sofa and soon so did the other girls. "You scared us" Layla said. The room was dark so Nabu couldn't see Layla's face."The door was unlocked" He said locking the door behind himself."Can i stay i love this movie?" Nabu asked. _he already let himself in._ "I guess"Layla said. Layla sat on the floor and Nabu placed his head on her lap. Layla sort of forgot about everything that happened and enjoyed that moment when Nabu put his head on her lap."what was that?"Nabu asked.

"What was what?" Layla questioned "I felt a small kick are you pregnant?" Nabu asked. All the girls turned when they heard that word. Layla shrived she got up and left bursting with tears. "Layla "Tecna said running after her. "Nice going Nabu" Stella teased, following Tecna and the other girls. "Layla open the door" Flora said. Layla didn't say nothing but they could hear her crying. "Layla please open the door" Musa begged "Go away" Layla sobbed. "OK but we'll check on you" Roxy said turning from the door. The girls came back in the living room "Is she OK " Nabu asked "we don't know"Bloom replied.

"We'll when she comes out tell her to call me" Nabu said getting up to leave. This time the girls made sure the door was locked. They went back to check on Layla. "Layla open up "Stella yelled. "Is he gone?" Layla asked "yea" Bloom replied. Layla opened the door and let them in then she quickly closed the door and locked it. The girls sat around her King sized bed the headboard was dark brown and had a lot of designs. "So Layla what happened?" Tecna asked. "We'll you guys can keep a secret right?" Layla asked "Most of us can" Musa sizing out her words. She then looked down at Stella who was playing in Layla's closet. "shut up Musa" She said annoyed. "Well i am pregnant" Layla said. "i knew it" Stella yelled. Stella had her blonde hair stuck in one of Layla's clothes hangers. "Would you quit acting like a baby?" Tecna asked. Stella quickly untangled her hair and climbed on the bed where everyone eles was."I could but it keeps men interested, unlike you I have a man" Stella smiled. Tecna grunted then rolled her eyes.

"Well, i"m not sure who the baby is for" Layla admitted. "What do you mean?" Bloom asked. "someone... " Layla couldn't say that word it disgusted and disturbed her to even think about ever using that word. "someone what?" Musa asked curling her black hair around her pale finger. "Well ..." Layla said trying to get her words together. "Someone forced me to do something that i didn't what to do that's why i'm not sure who's the baby for." Layla said in a hurry as tears were filling her eyes. "Layla who did this to you? did you know that person?" Bloom asked "well... yes and it's 2 people" Layla informed.

"Oh no Layla" Flora said tears started falling from her eyes also. _Flora is way to __sensitive _Layla thought. Layla didn't want to say anything but she could see Flora's hot pink lace panties she was flashing everyone Layla could also see parts of her privates. Layla tried to stop staring at her friend's body. "Well did you know them?" Musa asked repeated what Bloom said. Musa was one fr those negative people which you don't realize it until you know them for a while. "yea..." Layla responded to Musa's question. "Then who was it?" Bloom asked. Bloom was nice but only using that niceness to cover up her bossiness. With her fire red hair she was really fire she acted like she was eveyone's mothers all the time.

"i can't tell you" Layla said. "WHY NOT!" Stella yelled. "I just can't" Layla replied. Actually she could if she did She wouldn't know the the reaction Stella and Bloom "But why" Tecna asked. Tecna asked. Tecna hardly shows any emotion as if she were a robot "i just can't"Layla. "OK you don't have to answer who but tell us how this happened" Roxy said ."No, I have too tell you guys" Layla said talking a deep breathe. "Sky... It was Sky" Layla said "WHAT!" Bloom yelled. "Layla are you kidding "Bloom asked. Layla shook she head no. She was about to say that Brandon was in it too but Bloom ran out the room crying and the other girls followed.

Layla got up and went to Bloom. "How could he" Bloom wined in the corner in the bathroom. "Bloom i'm so sorry I should have told you sooner"Layla said. "No, Layla don't be sorry it wasn't your fault" Bloom cried. "Layla should we tell Nabu?" Tecna asked. "No I won't tell him because he would hurt Sky" Layla replied. "Don't you want that?" Musa asked. "He was Drunk, I can't blame a drunk person" Layla said. "Where did it happen" Roxy asked. "At bloom's Birthday party" Layla answered. "Is that why you left early?" Stella asked. Layla nodded. Bloom was still crying "I'll give sky a piece of my mind"Bloom said angrily. Bloom out up and ran to the front door and left. "We have to go after her" Flora said. The girls ran to the door.

**CHAPTER 3 - WHAT'S A WINX STORY WITHOUT MAGIC**

"She could be anywhere" Musa said outside. "We'll we know she didn't take the car" Tecna said. "Well let's transform" Stella said. "I'll take my car" Layla said."Winx Sirenix" The girls yelled but Layla. "Let's fly to sky's place" Roxy said. "We should stop here""Tecna continued "We don't want to make people notice us ". The girls landed and walked over to the apartment building where Sky lived. "Maybe I should go greet Brandon" Stella said flipping her hair. "Stella you can do that all you want once we are done with our mission" Musa said giving her a annoyed look.

Once the girls got to apartment 32A they didn't even need to knock cause they could hear Bloom braking stuff in his house. "Bloom stop" Roxy yelled. "I can't" Bloom yelled back. Musa pulled Bloom away from where she was standing. "let go Musa, I have to kill Sky" Bloom screamed. "Kill me? WHY?"Sky asked raising his eyebrow and stared at Bloom. "For what you did to Layla" Bloom yelled than her eyes filled up with tears.

"What did i do to Layla?" He questioned. "How could you not remember what happened that night at Bloom's party" Layla yelled walking inas a tear fell from her eye. "What happened?" Sky asked confused he really didn't know what happened he drunk so much that night that Helia took him home cause he passed out on the couch. Layla stormed out the room after hearing what she had heard. "Sky are you telling me you don't remember what happened that night?" Bloom asked in mixed emotions of betrayal, sadness, anger , and annoyance.

Stella got tired of waiting and just said "you raped Layla don't you remember " Everyone stared at Stella "I did no such thing !" Brandon who lived across the hall from Sky heard all commotion and opened the door to Sky's place. "what's going on " He asked with a puzzled look seeing Bloom about to kill someone and the other girls about to jump on someone but Tecna who showed no emotion as always."Sky" Musa said in one word. "Sky, I know Layla's not lying and I know you know what you did" Bloom said walking circles around Sky her cyan eyes had a spark of fire burning.

Sky denied everything Bloom said . Bloom throw a fire ball at him. "ouch, Bloom i told you I didn't do nothing with Layla!" Sky yelled. Just than Brandon caught on with what was going he started to remember what happened that night with Layla he felt bad. "Where's Layla "Brandon asked. "She's out front somewhere" Roxy said "i'll go find her" Brandon said leaving. He walked out to the front of the apartment complex."Layla is that you ? "Brandon asked he had seen a shadow that looked a lot like Layla. "Who's there" Layla wept. "it's just me "Brandon said coming into the light of the street post. "Oh hi Brandon" Layla said trying to clean herself up.

"i'm sorry "Brandon said looking down. "For what ?" Layla looked at him she knew for what but she didn't what to say anything. "You know that night I was drunk but that's no excuse" Brandon said scratching his brown hair. "It's ok" Layla said _It's really not but I have no idea what to say_ "no it's not" Brandon said. "I really don't know what to say to tell you i'm sorry" Brandon said. "Don't worry i won't tell Stella" Layla said. "I will" Brandon said. "what you can't" Layla argued "I have to, if she wants to leave me for that than so be it" Brandon said.

"But if Stella knows she'll tell Nabu" Layla said. "Tell me what ?" A voice called out. Layla's face froze it was Nabu._ How long was he there? Did he hear anything?_ questions flew though Layla's mind as the tall ,light brown, muscular young man step closer to Brandon and Layla. He didn't seem happy that Layla and Brandon were in the dark together and that there were very close together. "what's going on" Nabu asked as Layla ran up to hug him not answering the question. "Oh Nabu i missed you so much" Layla said kissing him. _Now that's a lie_ "I did too" Nabu smiled.

"What's up Brandon" Nabu asked "Not much" Brandon said giving him a manly hug. Layla i really need to talk to you I called you and you didn't answer Tecna told me you were here" Nabu explained, "Can you... you know..." Nabu guested for Brandon to leave. "got it " Brandon nodded. "i'll go back to my apartment" Brandon said understandably . When he was out of sight, Nabu started talking "Layla tell me are you pregnant " Nabu asked. Layla took a deep breathe "hhhmmm... y...es" Layla said making a face. "really that's great" Nabu smiled "your happy ?" Layla asked. "of course i happy to be a father" Nabu grinned and hugged Layla. She felt guilty cause he was so happy and he might not be the father. "i'm gonna go call my parents right now!" Nabu skipped away with joyfulness. At that moment Brandon came "what's he so happy about ? "Brandon asked "Brandon i am pregnant " Layla said.

**SORRY NOT A GREAT CLIFF HANGER... PLEASE REVIEW I'M ALWAYS HAPPY WHEN PEOPLE LIKE MY WORK THANKS IF YOU ALREADY REVIEWED. THIS STORY WILL HAVE ABOUT 21 CHAPTERS BY THE END OF THIS MONTH. I NEED 2 BABY NAMES (GIRL BOY NAMES HAVEN'TN DECIDED ON GENDER YET ) IF YOU COULD HELP ME OUT THAT WOULD BE GREAT. LUV U**


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 4-THREE MONTHS TO GO.**

**WARNINGS - M RATED FOR A REASON**

**PAIRINGS- REALLY STRANGE**

Layla twisted and turned in her yellow comforter that used to green but she changed it. Tomorrow will be June 8th Tecna's birthday she had plans to go visit Tecna before she went to the hospital to check on the baby. Layla fell out the bed from tossing so much she woke up then climb back in bed. She fell asleep again. She started seeing something in her sleep It was her cousin Leila. She looked like Layla but her hair was jet black and light brown eyes, she had a more full hourglass shape than Layla and was taller and older it was Leila her older cousin . Leila had on a old fashion long purple dress and no shoes." Layla, Leah and I will becoming to visit you tonight get ready we are spending 4 months with you "Leila announced. Layla rolled out of bed she hasn't seen Leila and Leah since she was 5 years old._ I'd better go clean up _Layla thought but it was too late she turned around and Leila and Leah showed up already in matching outfits. "hey little Cuz " Leah said hugging Layla,"you where right she's huge" Layla frowned "i am not". " Leah stop " Leila said giving her sister a sharp look.

Leah looked identical to Layla but her eyes were dark brown but changed to dark blue at times and Layla are cerulean colored. " We should go to sleep I am tired " Leah yawned. " here i'll give you guys some of my pajamas " Layla said going into her large walk-in closet. She pulled out two pajamas that didn't fit because of her belly a pajama that said " SLEEPING BEAUTY " for Leila and one that said "APPLE TOP" for Leah.

Layla let Leah sleep in the creme colored guest room with a queen sized canopy bed, 2 night stands, a flat screen wall t.v. ,a purple comforter, desk and computer , mini fridge and walk-in closet .Lelia in the room she planned for the baby but wasn't decorated yet it was plain white with a twin sized bed with a wall lamp a small closet and large window. It was fine Lelia wasn't flashy and didn't like flashy people or things. The next day Layla woke up to find Lelia making cinnamon rolls with orange juice. _wow i was just going to have cereal_ Layla thought. Layla eat like there was no tomorrow. After she was done she went to go sit in the living room. "you guys wanna go meet my friends " Layla asked "well we have no choice "Leah smirked . She reminded Layla of Musa because they both always had a comment to everything someone says.

They left and went to Tecna's apartment Layla had on a pink and yellow striped maxi dress, Leila had on her old fashioned purple dress and Leah with a matching one because they were taller than Layla and curvier so Layla's old clothes didn't fit. Layla knocked on the door Riven answered. "whoa Layla what happened? I haven't seen you in a while " He said. Riven got a lot muscular Layla noticed. "Next time use a condom " He smirked. Layla hit him while entering, "did you make copies of you self "He asked as Leah and Leila entered. Riven laughed. "I didn't come to see you Riven, I came to see Tecna" Layla said annoyed. She saw Tecna and Timmy kissing on the sofa _I thought they broke up_.Roxy and her new man ,Ian stood in a corner kissing as well . Musa and Bloom were talking. Brandon was sitting on the floor with Stella. Sky was talking to Heila and Flora sat on his lap._ Where's Nabu_ Layla thought looking around. "Layla who are they ,they look like you " Stella asked with all the other girls and guys coming closer.

"This is Leah and Lelia my cousins from waves" Layla started pointing at Leah and Leila "Leah and Leila this is Bloom, Techna, Flora, Musa, Stella, Roxy the winx and Riven, Sky, Brandon, Helia, Timmy the specialist and Ian " Layla finished gesturing to who everyone was. "sorry for the way we are dressed Layla's clothes can't fit us" Leila said looking at all the beauty of the girls clothing. "no worries i can fix that" Stella said she changed their old fashioned dresses in the blink of a eye. "Stella we're supposted to use magic in front of Ian" Bloom whispered. "oops" Stella said. Leila had on a light blue mini skirt and purple halter with white sandals her black hair in a side curled ponytail . Leah had on a black with white polka dot mini dress and white wedged shoes her reddish-brownish hair in a umbrella bun. " THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU !" Leah yelled "fashion is my passion " Stella replied flipping her long blonde.

"Layla can i see your car keys i left my phone in there " Leah asked. Layla handed her the key to the blue sedan. Leah climbed down the stairs of the apartment and headed to the parking lot. "Layla !" She heard a voice yell. The tall brown handsome man ran to her. "Baby it took me for ever to find you" He said. He tilted his head to kiss her. Leah didn't pull away she liked it. It felt so good and wrong at the same time. "what happened to your stomach "He asked. "what ?"Leah asked "never mind" he said. "Wanna go do it my place?" He asked. Leah is 19 and was a virgin and was desperate for a man she had no idea who she was and didn't care.

"wait i have to return this key." Leah said She went back up the stairs and gave Layla the key "where you going "Layla asked. "this guy is outside! don't wait up for me" Leah answered Layla asked no more questions "Someone's about to have fun" Musa butted in. Leah went back to here the man was waiting. "lets go" Leah said she felt bad but she never kissed a man or did anything one walking up and said ."let's do it " It's one in a life time. She climbed into his red SUV. they didn't talk much on the ride. Then the arrived at his place. In the bedroom he started removing his clothes then unbuttoned Leah's clothes "you look really hot Lay"He said "thanks" She answered _how did he know my nick name_ she thought.

She laid on the bed and he started entering inside of her. She started to moan. "you OK you don't seem fine"He said "i'm fine" she said sucking up the pain. After awhile he cummed in her. "STOP PLEASE "Leah screamed she couldn't take it. "I am sorry i don't know you and i just did something i should have thought about before doing" Leah cried laying on the king sized bed. "Layla it's Nabu stop playing " Nabu said "OH MY GOSH i am not Layla i'm her cousin Leah " Leah started to cry. Nabu took a look in her eyes it wasn't her Leah ran out the room with her clothes. Nabu caught her before she left " please don't tell Layla" Nabu begged "i won't but what if i get pregnant " Leah asked "i'll take full responsibly " Nabu said "how long will you be staying with Layla" Nabu asked "4 months"Leah answered. "let me take you back to Tecna's please don't tell Layla" Nabu begged "call me anytime" Nau said giving Leah a piece of paper with him number. When they got back Layla ran to Nabu "i missed you sooo much " She hugged him tightly. "i love you" Layla said kissing him on the nose. Just then both her and Nabu felt guilt for not being honest. "i love you too" Nabu said.

**PLEASE REVIEW. I edited it**


	4. Chapter 4

**WARNINGS: M RATED**

**PAIRING: WEIRD!**

**CHAPTER : 5- LIFE IS A MESS**

"Nabu i just took the test it's positive " Leah cried softy so Layla won't here she wouldn't anyways she's a deep sleeper. "What ?"Nabu asked , "are you sure". "i wouldn't lie about that "Leah whimpered. They hang up at around the same time. _OH NO_ Nabu thought _Layla's pregnant now Leah I guess i deserved it for not using protection_ Just then his phone rang it was Layla _wow_ he thought _Layla wakes up that early_."Nabu I have talk to you in private can you meet me at the park "Layla asked "Layla I really would but I need go to Sky place to pick up my bag "Nabu lied "so Sky is more important than me "Layla snapped. "that's not what i mean -" Nabu started to say but Layla hung up before he ended his sentence. _I really love Layla but I betrayed her she'll never forgive me_ Nabu sighted _If i look at her she'll now i'm hiding something._

Layla sat on the side of her bed she was crying_ I bet he knows what happened that's why he doesn't love me anymore_. Layla felt something her Water just broke . "Leila! HELP!"Layla cried. "Layla whats wrong " Leila said walking into the bedroom. She quickly caught on and took Layla to the car. She couldn't find Leah so she left without the car her contractions started and were about 10 minutes apart. " oh great Traffic "Leila said Gardenia has traffic a lot but not this much. " call Nabu to meet us in the hospital " Layla said. " hey Nabu meet us a the hospital near the mall Layla has her contractions started call the others" Leila told Nabu. By the time Leila was half way to the hospital Layla's about 5 minutes apart and probably a 6 on a scale of 1-10. Then they got there with her contractions 2-3 minutes apart. Leila checked her in Nabu and the others where in the lobby. Flora wanted to go in with Layla Nabu did also. The nurse gave Nabu and Flora a blue cap. Bloom and the others wanted to go in but Leila couldn't go in because Flora pushed her out the way. " i bet Flora is going to be telling the doctor what to do "Heila laughed. " you guys follow me to the 5th floor lobby so you can see your friend right when she's done " A nurse wearing purple scrubs and white shoes said she looked to be maybe 24-27 she had short strawberry blonde hair to her chin curled. She guested them to follow. They went into the elevator.

"push ! PUSH !" was all they could hear from a male voice. They could hear Layla screaming not a lot but a bit. They couldn't hear Flora being bossy. " you may come in " The nurse said after Layla was done. " i'll be back in 5 minutes to run some test on the twins and for you to fill out their birth certificates " The nurse said talking a packet from the door of the room. The doctor washed off the babies and left. " Layla!"the girls ran to hug her. " what are you going to name them "Stella asked. Layla had the baby girl in her hands and the other one in Nabu's hands" i don't know " Layla said " i think her name should be Bran-dona and Brandi "Brandon said flipping his hair. " i don't like those name "Nabu said " how bout Claire " Flora suggested. " that's pretty but i like Melanie" Musa said. " i like both but Francesca and Angel ,Robyn are my three favorites " Roxy said "i like Melanie and Angel"Layla said she's be Angel "she said looking down at the slipping baby with brown hair. " i'm back "The nurse said walking in with with two rolling hospital cribs. Nabu gave her Melanie and she took Angel "when i come back you'll need to fill out the papers." she said looking at Layla. "how was it like giving birth "Musa asked "Natural, its feels like stabbing, burning, a lot of warmth, and pulling... also feels like taking a big poop ,sorry kinda gross but it really does!, The comming 'out' is painful, but at the same time the pusing feels kind of like a relief i really mean it " Layla said. " sounds irritable " Tecna said. " not really " Layla said. " where's Leah " Ian (Roxy's boyfriend) asked. " i don't know " Leila replied. " RING,RING, RING! "Leila's phone went "it's Leah "Leila said "hello "Leila said "ohh noo "Leila said and hung up. " Leah has been kidnapped they gave her one call" Leila informed them. " that's terrible " Tecna said but showed no emotion. " we have to go find her "Layla said "i'm sorry Layla but you can't go" Nabu said Layla pouted. " well someone has to stay with me " layla said "Your right" bloom agreed. " let's go" Riven said they all started to leave leaving Sky and Brandon behind. " Layla i'm sorry i remembered what i did to you that night " Sky said " i'm not mad at you Sky " Layla said she wasn't she was mad that he didn't want to remember. "i just couldn't get bloom to ... you know" Sky said " i know what you mean "Layla said. "i'm sorry too " Brandon said. " i forgive you both " Layla said. Sky made his way towards the door then left. " Layla i really love you when i found out you where pregnant i knew the baby was for me " Brandon said. " i don't know what to say " Layla said then the nurse came back in "your children are perfectly healthy " She said handing one baby to to Brandon and one to Layla. " would you like a blood test " The nurse asked. " no " Layla answered quickly. " you my leave in two days " The nurse said leaving. Brandon looked at Melanie in his hand " that's my girl isn't she " Brandon asked the baby had Brandon's eyes and hair she had a light brown toned skin. " maybe " layla said. " that's Sky's child right " Brandon asked. " of course look at the eyes, but my mom has blue eyes so i can pass that off " Layla said. Brandon leaned over to kiss her "stop!"she demanded. "sorry" Brandon said. Layla put the babies in the cribs. She leaned over this time. They started kissing passionately. " haven't done that in a while " Layla said. " we'll i got to go help Leah see ya "Brandon left.

The next day the whole group came back with Leah. " Layla the nurse said you can leave early " Flora rushed to pick up one of the twins and put her in the car seat while Nabu put the other one in the other car seat. " let's go Layla " Nabu said he picked up Layla " i can walk Nabu "She said but he didn't put her down. Flora took one of the babies in the car seat while Leila took the other one. They got outside to the parking lot. Layla got in Nabu's red sedan Layla sat in the back with the sat in the front seat with Nabu " we'll meet back at your place " Roxy said waving at layla in Ian's GMC green truck with Bloom and Sky in the back . Helia was in Flora's green hybrid with Leila, Stella and Brandon. Musa was in Riven's red Ford pick up with Tecna and Timmy in the back. Nabu drove really slow when they got to Layla's apartment the whole group was already there and inside her home we'll i did give Leila and Flora a key. she got out the car Leah and Nabu took one of the twins. Her living room looked the same The guys were watching football Nabu joined them. She found Flora in the kitchen making food " thanks Flora " Layla said. she went into the nursery that she hadn't decorated yet and Leila slept in with Melanie and Leah holding Angel. ''OH MY GOSH"Layla shirked. The nursery where all the girls but Flora who came in right after Layla . The room large was painted in light pink with brown dots and wooded. The 3 large windows had brown and white 3 long floor brushing curtains. There were two Heart-Shaped white wooden Canopy Cribs with pink bedding one on each side of the room with matching changing tables inside the cribs had 3 teddy bears . two white Armoires and White and brown dotted 3-Drawer Storage. 2 White wooded toy boxes with the names Melanie and Angel carved in them and large Ladybug pink and green rug with a white table and with 4 matching chairs in the middle. A white book case full of books like if you give a mouse a cookie, good night, good night and chicka ,chicka , boom , boom a large round pink mirror. A creme and chocolate brown glider and a pink flat screen t.v. A large green ceiling butterfly fan and lights attached to it. Layla walked to the closet door it had a fresh coat of gloss white paint she opened it " oh my gosh " Layla screamed. the closet had a bunch of new clothes and shoes. and on the floor had a wooden white hamper. "you guys didn't have to do this" Layla said. " oh yes e did " Stella said. " you guys shouldn't have "Layla repeated in different wording. " do you like it " Tecna asked " Tecna for someone with an IQ of 150 you aren't that smart, i course i love it and you guys." Layla teased. "Guys i made dinner let's go eat "Flora insisted. " but really guys thank you, i don't know how to pay you guys back "Layla said. " just give me a new pair of shoes you know the - "Stella started to say but the girls yelled out her name like they usually do when she talks too much. " don't listen to her "Bloom said. Roxy put Melanie in her new bed and tucked her in while Tecna did the same for Angel.

The girls came in the kitchen looking at all the food Flora had made On the counter here was Buffalo wings, Pizza and fries. " Flora did you make all this "Leah asked in shock. " of course " Flora relied in her tiny called the guys to come eat. "We have to go Layla "Stella said getting up with Brandon following. It was about midnight. " whoa it's that late i have to go too"Sky said Bloom hugged Layla as she left. Riven has getting ready to leave when Musa asked " can i spend the night " " i really don't mind "Layla said." me too "Flora jumped she sounded like a 5 year old crying for candy" we'll i'll stay too " Tecna and Roxy said at the same time which made all the girls laugh. " we'll be leaving " Timmy said. " i'll stay "Nabu said. All the guys left leaving them there. Nabu and Tecna watched t.v. _even though Tecna didn't really like watching stuff she liked doing stuff better_ Flora and Leila cleaned up while Layla changed the babies with Roxy and Musa and Leah chatted _Layla was right they had a lot in common_.Tecna was kind of mad Musa was her best friend not Leah's, this would be one of the few times Tecna showed emotion. "Hey Musa "Tecna said trying to hold the feeling of punching Leah. Musa and Leah both ignored her and continued talking. " MUsa...Musa! " Tecna yelled " what do you WANT? " Musa shouted. Tecna gave her a nasty look. " forget it "Tecna said walking away. The only reason she had stayed is to talk to Musa and Musa refuse to talk to her. She went into the bathroom and just stood there looking at herself. " Tecna are you in here, I really need to pee "She heard Roxy's voice say. "ok almost done"Tecna yelled. She flushed the toilet and opened the sink so Roxy could think she was in the bathroom peeing. After Tecna came out she went back into the living room Musa and Leah were still talking she went over to talk to Leila how was alone. " Layla says you're a special fairy, what's you powers "Tecna tried to start a conversation. " many, Nature " Leila began _great another Flora_ Tecna thought Even though she loved Flora she was getting tired of her Ivy spell whenever they are in battle and she's always the first to get hurt. " also Technopathy and telekinesis powers , i know they don't go well together "Leila finished. " and telekinesis, i never could master that "Tecna said Finally someone like me, i bet she's really smart Tecna thought. " I also do Duplication and can give people and fairies powers" Leila continued. " really, wow that so cool"Tecna said. _Finally someone more powerful than Bloom, Boy I really hate Bloom she always thinks she's better than every one else and I always have to risk my life because of her " Dragon Fire "_ Tecna thought. " i think it's cool that you are a technology fairy, i can train you to become even more powerful " Leila said. " can you that would be great "Tecna exclaimed. Leila nodded. Just then Musa came over to them. " Hey Tec " She smiled. Tecna didn't answer and walked away with Leila. Musa got angry "What's up with her" Musa asked Leah " maybe she's on her period "Leah and Musa laughed. " i think i'll go to bed " layla said. " to find room for everyone Layla and Nabu will sleep in Layla's room, Leila ,Roxy and Leah in Guest room, I'll sleep in the nursery with Tecna and Musa"Flora announced. Everyone agreed and when to bed. Flora loved the fact that she was gonna be with the babies made her so happy.

" Layla we haven't talk at all what's up "Nabu asked. " i'm really tiered Nabu "Layla said rolling her eyes but it was dark and Nabu couldn't see what she was doing. " remember when we did it for the first time Layla " Nabu asked " i really don't want to talk "Layla replied. The dark room went silent Nabu took off his shirt and started tickling Layla " stop "Layla laughed " haven't heard that in a while "Nabu said " heard what "Layla questioned "your beautiful laugh "Nabu responded. Layla blushed but he didn't see that even if there was light he won't see her blush. " are you mad at me for getting you pregnant " Nabu asked. " of course not sweetie "Layla said. " haven't heard you say that in a while "Nabu said. Layla leaned in the dark to kiss him. " i love you Nabu i'm sorry i haven't showed you in the past year"Layla confessed. Nabu hugged her. " i love you too that's why i can't lie to you "Nabu started " i thought Leah was you and did it with her " Layla got off the bed " what? "She asked "i sorry"Nabu said. " well, Sky raped me"Layla said she didn't put Brandon in to because for some reason she didn't blame Brandon. " WHAT! "Nabu stormed " WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON THAT BASTERED "Nabu shouted.

**SORRY IF YOU DIDN'T LIKE IT NEXT CHAPTER COMING SOON THANK YOU FOR THE BABY NAMES I LOVE YOU , YOU KNOW WHO YOU ARE!**


	5. Chapter 5

**SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG FOR THE UPDATE **

**CHAPTER 5-NABU WHAT ARE YOU THINKING**

"Nabu i'm really sorry i didn't tell you "Layla said. "OH JUST SKY WAIT?" Nabu boomed. "Nabu you'll wake up the twins" Layla cried not because of the twins but because she didn't tell Nabu the whole truth. She didn't tell him about Brandon. "Nabu! you aren't going to hurt anyone!"Layla yelled at him. "don't you worry Sky is gonna get hurt"Nabu said angrily. Layla couldn't see his face it was still dark. "Nabu please don't"Layla plead. Nabu walked out the room. "NABU!"Layla ran out behind him. "I know your mad but that doesn't mean you have to hurt him"Layla cried. "so you like him"Nabu asked. "OF COURSE NOT! " Layla said. Nabu turned around. "where are you going?" Layla asked. "anywhere but here"Nabu said sharply but firmly. The girls came out the room from the noise. "Layla what's wrong"Flora asked. Nabu opened the front door and left. "I told him the truth.. well half of the the truth " Layla cried. "what truth?" Flora asked. "nothing"Layla said making her way to her room.

* * *

><p><strong>THE NEXT MORNING<strong>

The girls woke Layla up "Layla we made breakfast"Roxy asked. "Guys you are really over doing it"Layla smiled. "well we are gonna leave today so we aren't really over doing it"Musa smiled. "well thanks anyways" Layla smiled again. After the girls left Leah and Leila went with Musa shopping so Layla was alone with the twins. "Nabu where are you?"Layla asked him while on the phone. "i told you Sky is gonna get hurt"He said than hung up._ It's all my fault he would have never knew ANYTHING if I didn't tell him. Now he wants to hurt Sky_. Layla sighed.

* * *

><p><strong>at night<strong>

Leah and Leila spent the night at Flora's. Layla had given Nabu a copy of the key and Nabu came walking in at around midnight.

"Nabu what did you do?"

"what I said I was going to do"

"Nabu please tell me your lying"

"well I was about to then I decided not to"

"well than there's more to what I told you"

"MORE?!"

"Yeah, i tell you the whole exactly how it happened "

"ok go ahead"

Layla begun the flash black just as she remembered it. She told Nabu about Sky and Brandon and about how she felt. "wow Layla this the first time you opened up to me like that"Nabu said scratching his head. Knowing that he would open up to Layla about Leah. "I'm really sorry Nabu"Layla said. "you said that like 40 times it wasn't your fault it was those bastards " Nabu said pounding his fist. "no need to get aggressive Nabu" Layla smiled sightly. "so Layla you mean you don't know if the twins aren't mine?"Nabu asked. "nope, but i really hope they are"Layla sighed. She knew there was no chance of that. "well, we could find out" Nabu smiled. "yeah"Layla sighed again. "you seem uninterested" Nabu looked at her worriedly. "no i'm always interested when ever you say anything"Layla kissed up and gave a fake smiled which he bought. "Did you notice how big Leah as gotten"Layla asked changing the subject. Nabu's heart just stopped at that moment and he froze. "LEAH! I don't EVER look at her!"Nabu said defensively. "no need to get defensive" Layla said." defensive ,nope"Nabu tried to play it off. "i'm just saying she looks very pregnant"Layla explained. Nabu didn't say anything. "i bet she and Riven got busy that guy is always checking out every single girl" Layla laughed. Nabu gave her a fake chuckled. Layla saw right through it. "So what do you know?"Layla asked. "about what?"Nabu asked though he clearly knew what Layla was talking about. "LEAH,about Leah and you better Answer or i'll ask her personally"Layla said raising her eyebrow. Nabu froze. "she did it with Riven"Nabu lied. "oh, Musa not gonna like that, actually i don't think she cares anymore, Riven has sex with lots of girls on her bed and she doesn't do anything about it"Layla gossiped. Nabu tried to get the conversation off of Leah"like who?"He asked though he didn't care. "tons of whores and Musa caught him in the act once and she joined"Layla went on. "really she joined"Nabu asked. "yea well thats what Stella said but you can't trust her she's a whore too plus a lair"Layla added. "than who can you trust Layla?"Nabu asked. "well, i guess only you"Layla kissed Nabu's head. "really?only me"He asked. "yup, cuz you believe me when I tell you the truth and your loyal, mostly the loyal part"Layla smiled and moved in for a kiss. Nabu pulled his head back. "what's wrong your acting really jumpy"Layla said. "no, i just lost the mood"Nabu lied. "well i'm gonna check on the girls you can join me later... that's not a request"Layla said biting her lower lip. Nabu smiled. _What am i gonna do i had to be stupid. She called me loyal and look at what i did. I can't have sex with her after i just lied like that, i'm such a fool._ Nabu made up his mind and went into the bedroom.

* * *

><p>Layla wasn't in there yet she was feeding Melanie. Nabu waited for her he tried to imagine that he never knew Leah. "sorry about Nabu" Layla smiled. Layla got undressed to reveal her chocolate skin. Nabu got undressed also. Nabu sat on the bed with his legs open. Which meant he wanted a blow job. Layla put her mouth on his 8in long dick and started sucking and gagged as his manhood entered her played with his balls as she slurped. He moaned slightly. Nabu pulled Layla head up showing her to sit down. He opened her legs then put his head between the space and licked her clean. Then he directed Layla to get on her hands and knees. He put him inside of her. He started pumping. Slow than fast. "OH NABU!"Layla moaned loudly. "FUCK YEA"She moaned again. Layla was a stopped to catch his breathe then grabbed Layla's ass and started pumping again. A shot of cum just flew from his penis. He licked the cum off Layla's ass. Then Layla licked it off his dick. Nabu laid on the bed he was tired but Layla jumped over him and started riding his dick. Since this didn't involve him moving a lot he went with the flow. Layla started riding Layla pumped very slowly. Trying not to hit his balls. "mmm"Nabu moaned softly. Layla ran her hands through his hair. "are you ever gonna cut that?"She asked. "mm... nope"He moaned. "you should"She said kissing his chest. "maybe i could"Nabu smiled. "how does that feel"She asked going just a bit faster. "mmm ...great." He replied. "How bout that?"She asked. Running her tongue through his chest his chest . "Great"He smiled. "Tell when your gonna cum, I want it in my mouth"Layla said licking her lips. "ok than about now"He said. Layla stopped and put her mouth on his dick. She licked and slurped. Then out came Nabu cum. It exposed on her face and breast. "i said my mouth Nabu"She laughed. "I think it's better like that"Nabu laughed. He licked her breast. "Ummm Nabu"She moaned. Layla tried her best to lick the cum off her face. "My tounge is too short"Layla said. Nabu smiled at her. "maybe you should clean up"Naabu smiled. "Yeah come with me"Layla said. "no, i'll wait till your done"Nabu fake smiled. "you always love taking showers with me" Layla said. "Layla I was just kidding"Nabu lied. He ran behind her into the shower. Nabu opened the water. He started kissing Layla's neck as the water poured on them. Then Layla grasped his neck and kissed him. Nabu didn't stop her this time. She stood with her butt pointed at Nabu he pulled her closer and entered him self into her. He started pumping "Oh, Nabu"she moaned..He came on Layla for the fifth time. He stopped after he came. Layla picked up the soap and scrubbed Nabu's his legs, chest, stomach, thighs and then arms. She bent down and looked at Nabu's dick. She pick it up pulling the foreskin back trying to clean it. "Since when have cleaned down there"Layla asked laughing. "yesterday i don't know this morning"Nabu answered. "i don't like so"Layla laughed. "hey, you put that in your mouth"Nabu smiled. She stood up Nabu started scrubbing her also then he cleaned her face. Then he knelt to clean her vagina. "can't say it's not clean"Nabu smiled up at her. They dried off brushed their teeth and got ready for bed. Layla put on her white satin nightgown that reached her butt cheeks. Nabu just had on green plaid me bring the twins in here just in case they cry through the night. She brought Melanie and Angel. "Nabu can you please go get the baby's bassinets from the living room " Layla asked. "of course Layla"Nabu said. He brought them one at a time and placed them on his side of the bed. Layla placed Angel in while Nabu placed Melanie in. "good night Layla" He said. Layla smiled and kissed him on the head.<p>

* * *

><p>Nabu couldn't sleep he picked up Angel and stared at her. <em>She looks so much like Sky<em> he thought. He continued to stare at her_ but wait she looks more like me her eyes are dark blue, The same color as Layla's mother and her hair color matches my hair not Layla's. She had my feet. Poor thing is gonna have so huge feet._ Angel wiggled as Nabu held her. _Wow she has my mom's lips. There isn't anyway that's Sky baby. She would have had straighter hair and lighter skin cuz Layla's skin isn't that dark. She even has my mom's freckles. That's my baby. No doubt about it._ Nabu smiled and put Angel down. He picked up Melanie. _Wow she looks nothing like Layla nor I. She has Dark brown eyes I have dark brown eyes but not that light of shading. She's Brandon's She even has that brown hair. She looks mixed. Her skin matches Flora's. Flora's mom is black but her dad is white. She's not mine._ Layla tossed in the bed. _Melanie your truly Brandon's kid. I can't believe you have no features for Layla not even one. If your lucky you'll have her figure when you're older._ Nabu put her down and smiled._ I now know the truth. I just really hope Layla never finds out about Leah or else i'm dead._ He tucked the girls in and fell asleep.

* * *

><p>"Good morning"Layla said smiling. Layla had the twins on the bed between them. "good morning"Nabu replied. "I made breakfast it's in the kitchen"Layla said. "why are you all dressed up?" Nabu asked. "going to Flora's place to pick up Leah and Leila then i'm going to a doctors visit with the girls, they're about to get their first shots"Layla smiled. "can I come along"Nabu asked. He didn't really want to go he just needed to make sure Leah didn't tell Layla anything. "i don't think there be room"Layla said. "we can take my SUV"Nabu suggested. "ok"Layla said. After Nabu got ready. They each took a girl and arrived at Flora's place. Flora hugged Layla so tight she almost tipped over. "i missed you Layla"Flora smiled. "Nabu!"Flora said hugging Nabu tightly also. "Flora i'm kind of in a hurry, taking the twins to the doctors"Layla said. "well Nabu, Leila,Leah and Helia can stay here lets go in my car"Flora suggested. "you just want to be with the twins don't you"Layla smiled. "yep"Flora smiled. "i thought you wanted to come Nabu"Layla said. "no you can go with Flora". Flora and Layla left. Nabu made sure they were gone.<p>

* * *

><p>He pulled Leah outside while Helia and Lelia were talking. "Leah we need to talk"Nabu said. "about what?"Leah replied. "about your stomach inflating everyday a bit more"Nabu said. "yeah what about it"Leah asked. "Layla's on to you"Nabu said. "well, oh well i'll tell her I did Riven"Leah said. "did you really"Nabu asked "why do you care?"Leah said crossing her arms. "because your Leah's cousin and I don't want Riven in my family"Nabu said. "thought you two were best friends"Leah said."that doesn't mean he's a good person"Nabu said. "guess he rubbed off on you"Leah said "i didn't know it was you"Nabu argued. "but will Layla believe that" She asked. "Leah just tell are you pregnant for me" Nabu said seriously. "i don't know, After you left the room Riven and I got busy so I really don't know "Leah said. "wow your a whore"Nabu said. "i needed a dick he had one things happen"Leah said. "just promise you'll never tell Layla"Nabu plead. "why would I she already doesn't trust you, she would dumb you the minute I said something"Leah smiled she just thought of something <em>I'll blackmail him. Oh Nabu's gonna get it.<em> She smiled at him. Nabu smiled back. "Nabu I haven't had sex since that night whatcha doing tonight "Leah asked. "don't even think about it"Nabu said. "ok i'll just think about how Layla's gonna flip when I tell her you raped me"Leah smiled. "your such a damn whore"Nabu said. "i know but your a liar"She said. "I'm not gonna have sex with you, i first time was an accident the second time will never happen"Nabu sad he started walking away. "Nabu get back here"Leah said. She slapped Nabu across the face"i you weren't a 19 year old girl i would have killed you for that but I can't" Nabu said"Layla's 19 also would you ever hit her"Leah said. She got in his face. She saw Flora's car coming in. She leaned in and kissed Nabu. Nabu tried pushing her off but Layla already saw everything. Layla ran out the car. "CAN'T BELIEVE YOU NABU YOUR A PIG AND I THOUGHT I COULD TRUST YOU!" Layla yelled. She slapped him. "Leah, she forced it on me"Nabu explained. "REALLY Nabu YOUR SUCH A LIAR!"Leah yelled then turned and smiled at him. "Layla he was trying to rape me!"She lied. Nabu got angry. "oh shut up Leah that never happened. "Nabu shouted. "Layla do you believe him" Leah said. "i don't know if I can"Layla said. "He said he did want you anymore and kissed me than tried removing my shorts" Leah lied again. "Nabu get lost i never want to see you again"Layla cried. "LEAH YOUR SUCH A FUCKING LIAR!"Nabu shouted. He punched Leah in her stomach. She fell to the floor. "Nabu how could you"Layla cried. Flora ran out the car leaving the babies inside. "NABU WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT?! SHE'S PREGNANT"Flora yelled at him. "She's bleeding we have to get her to the hospital" Flora said helping Leah up. Leah got in the car with Layla and Flora and they left. Nabu ran back into Flora apartment. "Helia,Lelia I need to talk to you guys"He said. Lelia looked up she was 22 years old same age as Helia. "whats wrong Nabu?"Lelia asked. He told them about Leah from the very beginning."What me to tell her for you"Lelia asked "would you?"Nabu said. "yeah, Flora and her have to come back some time"Lelia said. "What would you do if that happened to you?"Nabu asked Helia "well, I would have told the truth before all of this happened" Helia said. Nabu sat down with them and joined the conversation.

**THANKS FOR READING MORE TO COME!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6- The conversations**

**Rated M: **

Nabu finished telling The Lelia and Heliah what happened with him and Leah. "Wow! that's some story" Heliah said. "You don't believe me?" Nabu asked. "Of course I do I just don't believe Leah". Heliah replied. Lelia sat there looking at Nabu. "I believe you Nabu" she said. "Leah is a liar she lies about everything, take this from some one who spent their life with her"Lelia finished. "Can't stand that bitch" Nabu muttered. "Well, it was kinda your fault too Nabu... What kind of guy can't recognize their girlfriend" Heliah pointed out. "They look the same" Nabu defended. "Still, I spent 5 mintues with her and already saw that she taller than Layla, Talks in a higher pitched voice, and the major difference would be Leah's freckle" Heliah said.

"Heliah you notice every thing, I had one thing on my mind when I saw her-" "Sex" Lelia finished for him. "yeah, I was horny as hell" Nabu admitted. Heliah raised his eyebrow. Lelia phone vibrated. "oh gotta go Layla's leaving" She said getting up and opening the door. "She's nothing like Flora"Heliah smiled. "wait you to did it" Nabu asked. "No, i'm talking attitude wise, Flora is so sensitive and shy she's on point and open" Heliah said. "What do you mean by open?" Nabu asked. "She sat here for about 3 hours with me, told me everything about her life, anything I asked she told, I never seen someone like that"Heliah said amazed.

"oh, i see she hides nothing" Nabu said. "dude i'm going to Riven's place wanna come" Nabu asked. "nope, Riven and I don't really hang out" Heliah said. No-one really hangs out with Riven but Nabu. Nabu left.

* * *

><p>Nabu stood outside of Riven's door he could hear him talking to someone. He still knocked. "Hey, Nabu" Riven said opening the door. "Hey" Nabu said. Walking in he saw a young girl on the sofa. "Hey, Jenna you can leave" Riven ordered. As the girl left Nabu asked "how old is she?". "dunno maybe 16" Riven replied. "16!" Nabu said shocked."Dude your 20!" "Your point is?" Riven asked sitting on the couch. Nabu shook his his in disapproval. "Where's your knocked up gf" Riven asked. He always had a thing for Layla. "Layla?" Nabu asked. "no dip-shit" Riven repiled sarcastically.<p>

"She's not talking to me"

"I wouldn't either if I was her, you knocked up her cousin."

"accidentally"

"oh save it for Layla, you don't 'accidentally' fuck someone"

"who are you to talk, you just did a 16 year old"

"so, she agreed to it"

"Whatever Riven"

"I did Leah too "

"yeah I know"

"Danm, she's a whore"

"like you have room to talk"

"I do have room"

"Anyways, She pregnant"

"I know, she fucked so many dudes"

"she said she was a virgin before me"

"maybe so but, that pussy is all stretched out now" Riven said. Then Nabu laughed.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile..<strong>.. (Stella's place)

Brandon came into Stella's room. He just got done showering. "Brandon, I forgive you" She said. Brandon smiled. He got on the bed where Stella sat. "Thank you babe" Brandon said then kissed her neck. "Did you like it?" Stella asked. "like what?" Brandon. "That chocolate covered, Layla" Stella said. "are you jealous?" Brandon asked. "duh, she's sexy" Stella said. "well, your sexier" Brandon smiled. "so you admit it?" Stella asked. "yes, I admit that she's sexy but your better than her" Brandon reasoned. "So who else do you think is sexy?" Stella asked. "you" Brandon said trying to not get in more trouble.

"rate the girls in order starting from hottest don't include me" Stella ordered. Brandon didn't answer. "oh, you better answer" Stella said. "okay in my eyes it's Layla, Roxy, Musa, Flora,Tecna, Bloom" Brandon said. "Why Bloom last?" Stella asked. "I think of her as a sister" Brandon admitted. Stella raised her eyebrow "what makes Musa so hot" She asked. "I dunno" Brandon replied. "umm, yea you do answer" Stella ordered. "The fact that she can sing" Brandon said. "what about Roxy?" Stella asked. "she's young, she's like 16 and cute" Brandon replied. "I think Flora is prettier than Musa" Stella said. "No guy wants a flora but Heliah she too closed up" Brandon said honestly.

"And Tecna?" Stella asked. "She has no emotion, that's sexy" Brandon laughed then stopped when Stella looked at him. "no tell me Why is Layla so damn fine" She pondered. "Honestly, it's cause she's black, all the other girls are white but her" Brandon said. "Actually Flora's mixed" Stella said. "She's still white" Brandon said.

* * *

><p><strong>BACK TO LAYLA'S LIFE<strong>

Layla sat in the kitchen eating some fries. Lelia and Leah were still at her she wanted Nabu dead. Can't stand that bastard._ I need to get back at him._ She went into Leah's room. "Leah, I need your help" She said. "Yes, Layla" Leah replied. "I need revenge on Nabu" Layla said. "How bad do you want to hurt him?" Leah asked. "Really bad" Layla replied. "sleep with Riven, he'll be crushed." Leah smiled. _Wow Layla's stupid taking advice from me_ Leah thought.

"Riven? that's too far" Layla replied. "Come Layla, loosen up by the way Riven knows how to give some one the night of their life" Leah laughed. "Leah your sick" Layla said walking away. "Musa's good too" Leah laughed as Layla walked out. _Eww Leah had sex with Musa? And Riven that whore... Musa is disgusting. _Layla opened the door again. "wait you had sex with Musa?" Layla asked. "yeah, she even joined Riven and I" Leah boasted. "your a fucking whore" Layla said in horror.

* * *

><p><strong>Riven's Place<strong>

_I need a woman _He thought. Musa broke up with him again _She'll be back, she always comes back_ He smiled. Musa has low self-esteem that's the only reason she puts up with Riven. Riven picked up his phone to call Nabu "ay yo Nabu!" He said.

"yea"

"wanna go lady fishing tonight"

"can't"

"why?"

"Layla"

"dude, she dropped you... but she'll be back, they always come back"

"oh really where's Musa?"

"she'll be back, i need to find another girl like her tonight"

"a girl like what?"

"insecure and believes everything you tell them"

"wow, your really cold"

"it gets me laid though"

Nabu laughed a bit "fine i'll go, where should we meet?"

"well, I think that club down the street should do"

**LATER**

"Danm!" Riven said looking at a strawberry blonde cutie. "I'm going in" He said leaving Nabu at the bar. A few moments later Nabu saw Riven walking out with the girl. How does he do it? Nabu smiled to himself. Riven text him -_Hey I scored see ya later i'm going to her place, make a move on that girl who was behind she looked hot_. Nabu put his phone down. He looked behind him and there she was._ Riven wasn't kidding, but i can't do this. _Nabu thought. He walked outside. He spent awhile in the parking lot, though he walked to the club and had no car with him. "Hey, can you help me?"

Nabu turned at the sound of the voice. It was the hot girl behind him. She had curly light brown shoulder length hair and wore a black strapless tube top. "yes, what do you need help with?" Nabu asked. "my car, it won't start" She said. Nabu smiled "your lucky,i'm a car expert" Nabu said. "really?" She asked. "no, but i can help though" He chuckled. She started laughing "your funny " She said. "not really, i'm Nabu by the way" Nabu said walking over to her car. "Sasha" Sasha said.

"Sasha Fierce?" Nabu joked. Sasha busted in laughter "no Sasha Obama" She joked. "Hey! acting to be the president's daughter can get you arrested" Nabu laughed. "You lied, you are funny" Sasha said. "ehh, i have my moments" Nabu replied. He then fixed her car. "Thank you Nabu" She said. "No problem" He said he was about to walk away. "wait... " She called. She went into her car to get a piece of paper and quickly jotted down her number and handed it to him. "call me" She winked. She then drove off. _Woah! she's hot. And not my type._ Nabu thought. _I wonder what Layla is doing._

Nabu walked back home._ should I call Layla? _He thought. He took off his shirt, it was really hot. He dialed Layla's number. She didn't answer._ Fine then fuck her then not answering my calls_ He thought. He called 4 more times then sent her a text her. He then threw the phone on the floor. "GOD DANM!" He yelled. "Why won't the Bitch answer?" He said to himself.

* * *

><p><strong>Layla's place<strong>

Layla stared down at the sleeping babies._ I can defiantly see Brandon's face on both._ She sighed. Leila walked in interrupting her thoughts "Hey cousin" She said cheerfully. "Hey" Layla replied. "Musa called" Lelia informed. "what did she say?" Layla asked. "She said she wanted to have a girls night out tonight" Lelia said. "oh sadly i can't go" Layla sighed. "why not" Lelia asked. "The twins" Layla replied. "the twins have a dad you know" Lelia brought up. "but i don't know-" "oh hush Layla we both know they're Brandon's" Lelia smiled. "i know, i just don't want to admit it" Layla sighed. "call him tell him to babysit, he did say he'd take care of them" Leila said. "i don't know" Layla replied. "come on give him a chance" Lelia begged. "Fine" Layla gave in. She called Brandon and he agreed.

**hours later.**

"Come on Layla let's go" Lelia said. "All most done" Layla yelled from her room. Lelia stood at front door with the twins in their car seats. Leah comes to the front door "i would come with you guys but I can't i'm pregnant" Leah said. "yeah we've known for 2 months now" Lelia chorused. Leah rolled her eyes and walked away. She gave Layla a sassy look as she crossed her in the hall. "Ready" Layla said picking a up a car seat as Lelia did the same.

They arrived at Brandon's apartment. Sky, Timmy and Heliah were there. Layla handed Brandon the girls and a bag "Be careful" She said as she walked out. Layla and Leah made their way back into the car a drove to De-De's, the diner where the girls were at. "Wow! Layla your here" Musa said. Layla smiled "I guess so" she felt extremely awkward around the girls. All the girls where there but Roxy."Where's the twins" Tecna asked. "With their father" Layla said quietly. "aww, you and Nabu made up" Flora asked.

"no" Layla replied. "He's still sweet for watching the girls" Bloom added. "Yeah... he's not their father" Layla said. Bloom and Stella looked at her quickly waiting for her explain. "It's Brandon isn't" Tecna said trying not make eye-contact with Stella. "yep" Layla admitted. "yay! I'll have step-children " Stella said acting happy. "Step children? he proposed" Flora asked. "no but he should" Stella laughed.

* * *

><p><strong>meanwhile<strong>

"guess i'm off the hook" Sky said. "why is that?" Brandon asked. "they aren't mine" Sky said. Heliah picked up Angel "She's adorable" He said. "yep, my genes at work" Brandon joked. "I never really had a good look at them, let me see" Timmy said going up to Melanie who Brandon was holding. "Man, are you gonna marry her?" Sky asked. "why" Brandon asked. "There is no way Stella actually 'forgave' you" Sky said. "so your saying dump Stella take Layla?" Brandon asked. "no, that's not what i'm saying, i'm saying NOBODY is really okay with this" Sky acknowledged, "Bloom's pissed at me, Stella is still pissed at you and i bet Nabu is planing to kill us".

"Sky has a point, any female who would find it okay for their man to sleep with someone else, isn't a female" Timmy interjected. "I think she pooped" Heliah divulged smelling Angel. "Yuck!" Timmy uttered. "Timmy you poop too" Sky laughed. "yeah but it never smells this bad" Timmy said walking away from the baby. Sky offered to change the baby. Timmy left cause he couldn't take the smell. "oh i gotta go it's 10" Heliah said leaving. Sky and Brandon just sat there watch tv while the girls slept.

"DING DONG" Brandon went to open the door. "back already Layla?" He smiled. "i've been gone for 3 hours" She smiled back. "seemed longer" Brandon said, "the girls are sleeping". "you got them to sleep?" Layla asked. "yeah Melanie fell asleep after eating and then Angel did after pooping" Brandon responded. "Wow your a really great -" She kissed his cheek.

**MORE TO COME REVIEW PLEASE**


End file.
